AJ/Gallery/Season 3 (1-10)
Dinocoaster S3E1 Blaze greets the viewer on ride.png S3E1 We're riding the rides.png S3E1 Blaze jumps off the spinning tire ride.png S3E1 AJ "That was great!".png S3E1 Blaze "Let's ride another one".png S3E1 Blaze and AJ looking at the rides.png S3E1 Blaze and AJ follow Zeg's voice.png S3E1 AJ wonders where Zeg is.png S3E1 Where's Zeg.png S3E1 Blaze joins Zeg.png S3E1 AJ "Wanna ride some rides with us?".png S3E1 Blaze "We were just deciding".png S3E1 Blaze, AJ and Zeg astounded at Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Blaze "Let's get in line".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg head for the Dinocoaster.png The Hundred Mile Race The Polar Derby Light Riders S3E4 Light Rider Blaze up close.png S3E4 AJ "Then we can see".png S3E4 Let's increase our energy again.png S3E4 Blaze increases light energy again.png S3E4 Gabby "She went that way".png S3E4 AJ "Come on, guys".png S3E4 AJ asks why.png S3E4 AJ shows a little lightbulb.png Catch That Cake! The Bouncing Bull Racetrack Mega Mud Robot Knighty Knights S3E8 Sir Blaze greets the viewer.png S3E8 Royal Knights following behind Blaze.png S3E8 Knights drive past Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ in alarm.png S3E8 Blaze "Follow me, knights".png S3E8 Blaze and knights jumping at the lifting drawbridge.png S3E8 Blaze and knights regroup.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ "That was awesome".png S3E8 Blaze "You knights need some energy".png S3E8 Green Knight "We'll show you".png S3E8 White Knight presenting something.png S3E8 Green Knight "Now it's our turn".png S3E8 Blaze and knights hear roaring.png S3E8 Blaze and knights hear more roaring.png S3E8 White Knight "Look yonder!".png S3E8 Blaze and knights worried.png S3E8 Purple Knight "And when trucks run out of energy...".png S3E8 Blaze "I have a plan".png S3E8 Blaze rallying the knights together.png S3E8 Yellow and White Knights agree to help.png S3E8 Blaze "Knights, follow me".png S3E8 Blaze and knights come over the hill.png S3E8 Sir Blaze driving with confidence.png S3E8 Blaze gets his sword.png S3E8 Blaze slices a log in half.png S3E8 Blaze and knights come to a stream.png S3E8 Blaze gets out a lance.png S3E8 Blaze makes it to the other side.png S3E8 Blaze and knights come down a mud slide.png S3E8 Blaze and knights jump through a canyon.png S3E8 Blaze and knights grouped together.png S3E8 Blaze and White Knight hear the dragon.png S3E8 Knights charge past Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze "That doesn't sound good".png S3E8 Blaze blocks the slime with his shield.png S3E8 Blaze with a heroic pose.png S3E8 White Knight thanks Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze "This way!".png S3E8 Blaze and knights return to maze entrance.png S3E8 Blaze "Don't worry, knights".png S3E8 Blaze "Can lead us through".png S3E8 White Knight "Huzzah!".png S3E8 Yellow Knight "Lead the way, Sir Blaze!".png S3E8 Stay on the path that keeps going.png S3E8 Help choose the right path.png S3E8 Blaze leading the way.png S3E8 Another split.png S3E8 AJ "We'd better choose which way to go next".png S3E8 White Knight "And we must choose wisely".png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the right path again.png S3E8 Blaze and knights turn a corner.png S3E8 AJ "We're almost out".png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the right path for the last time.png S3E8 Blaze almost out of the maze.png S3E8 Blaze makes it out of the maze.png S3E8 Blaze stops outside the maze exit.png S3E8 AJ "We made it!".png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the Yellow Knight.png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the Purple Knight.png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the White Knight.png S3E8 No response.png S3E8 Blaze gives the White Knight a pillow.png S3E8 AJ "We'll wake you up".png S3E8 Blaze "We gotta hurry".png S3E8 AJ "Uh-oh, not again!".png S3E8 Dragon nuzzles Blaze.png S3E8 AJ "I think he's saying thank you".png Animal Island S3E9 AJ meets Nelson.png S3E9 Nelson helping AJ up.png S3E9 AJ sits on Nelson's back.png Toucan Do It! Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 AJ "What if we go 20?".png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E14 AJ puts his police hat on.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 To return to the page for AJ, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries